In a fully automated (autonomous), so-called valet parking system, a vehicle is parked by its driver at a drop-off position, for example in front of a parking garage, and from there the vehicle drives itself into a parking position/parking space and back again to the drop-off position.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2009 029 720 A1 describes a system which completely measures a vehicle prior to a parking process using a camera system or an optical scanning system. Thus, a dimension of the vehicle is detected in order to be able to accommodate the vehicle in one of the parking areas in an optimally space saving way.
This type of measurement must be carried out with great precision in order to be able to facilitate the optimal space-saving accommodation. Thus, such a system is generally very complex and cost intensive.
Japan Patent Application No. JP 2007-025889 describes a parking management system, a vehicle being photographed prior to parking. A model of the vehicle is determined based on the photo. A parking space is ascertained for the vehicle corresponding to the determined model.